This invention relates to a method of manufacturing semiconductor devices, more particularly, to a method of manufacturing semiconductor devices by radiating energy beams such as electron beams to an amorphous or polycrystalline thin film to dissolve and recrystallize said thin film so as to promote the crystal growth of the amorphous or polycrystalline thin film to for development into a monocrystalline configuration.
Recently, the technology of monocrystallizing a thin film formed as amorphous or polycrystalline thin film and using said film as a substrate for a semiconductor has been intensively studied.
It is hence a primary object of this invention to present a method of manufacturing semiconductor devices capable of monocrystallizing an amorphous or polycrystalline thin film easily, so as to reduce the damage of the formed monocrystals being excellent in uniformity as compared with the conventional methods.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
This invention relates to a method of manufacturing semiconductor devices which includes forming thin film monocrystals by dissolving and recrystallizing an amorphous or polycrystalline thin film by annealing using energy beams. A compound film of belt-shaped high melting point metal having electron absorbing properties and a smaller width than the energy beams, and polycrystalline silicon are formed on the amorphous or polycrystalline thin film. Under the center line of the belt-shaped compound film at a position more than 50 to 200 .mu.m remote from the end of this belt-shaped compound film in the scanning direction of the energy beams, said amorphous or polycrystalline thin film is caused to contact a monocrystalline substrate. This contact shape is a tiny spot narrower than the width of the belt-shaped compound film, and energy beams are radiated, penetrating through this belt-shaped compound film, and the beams scan parallel to the belt, starting from the point near the end of the belt-shaped compound film. Then the amorphous or polycrystalline thin film beneath the belt-shaped compound film is crystallized from the monocrystals, inheriting the crystalline configuration of the monocrystalline substrate developed by epitaxial growth from the monocrystalline substrate in the armophous or polycrystalline thin film contacting the monocrystalline substrate near the end of belt-shaped compound film.
In carrying out this invention, it is preferable to form the upper surface of the amorphous or polycrystalline thin film in the portion contacting with the monocrystalline substrate so that it is flush with the upper surface of the amorphous or polycrystalline thin film not in contact with the monocrystalline substrate near this contacting portion.